1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a handgun holster and more particularly to a concealed carry handgun holster.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many different holsters have been previously provided for use with handguns. When a holster is going to be used for a concealed carry handgun, the holster must be small and comfortable. Further, the holster must securely maintain the handgun in the holster to prevent the handgun from falling therefrom. Further, the holster must permit ready access to the handgun and to enable easy removal of the handgun from the holster. Many concealed carry handgun holsters have utilized a single elastic strap to hold the handgun in place but those elastic straps wear quite quickly and due to the single strap construction thereof, it has limited elasticity. Additionally, when the handgun has a magazine catch button or magazine release button which extends outwardly from the frame of the handgun, the prior art holsters may cause the button to be depressed thereby causing the magazine to be ejected from the handgun.